Aimer, vivre, survivre et mourir
by Kyralya
Summary: Heero résume sa vie d'après quatre mots : aimer, vivre, survivre et mourir. Ils ont tous un rapport avec Duo.


**Titre : **Aimer, vivre, survivre et mourir.

**Auteur :** Kyralya

**Disclaimer : **Oserais-je dire que pour une fois je ne regrette pas qu'ils ne soient pas à moi ?

**Genre : **Deathfic, ma toute première ! Mais il y a aussi pas mal d'amour (normal avec le titre que j'ai mis) et c'est une one-shot.

**Résumé :** Heero résume sa vie d'après Duo.

* * *

**Aimer, vivre, survivre et mourir.**

****

**Aimer**

Je ne savais pas. Tu m'as appris. Petit à petit, t'imposant partout dans ma vie, mon cœur et mon lit.

Je t'ai fait mal parce que j'apprenais lentement, prenant soin de faire épanouir chacun des sens que tu éveillais à la vie.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te succomber, tu ne m'as pas donné le choix, anéantissant mes convictions, mes idéaux pour implanter des fleurs d'amour inespérées.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elles pousseraient sur une terre aride, glacée et délaissée, il n'était pas utile d'en planter.

Je t'ai laissé faire, tu as pris soin d'apporter chaque jour de l'eau et du soleil, malgré le froid et le blizzard qui tentaient de te faire reculer.

Je les ai senties éclore un matin, épanouissant leurs pétales dans tous les recoins de mon cœur alors que je te regardais dormir, dans cet autre lit, si loin de moi.

J'ai enfin compris que si mes nuits étaient aussi froides et désertes, c'était parce que tu n'y étais pas.

Je t'ai rejoins pour me fondre en toi, tu m'as ouvert les bras pour m'offrir amour et chaleur, un véritable nid.

Je ne savais pas, tu m'as appris...

... appris à vivre.

**Vivre**

Tu m'as démontré que la vie n'était pas si cruelle.

Tu m'as aimé, tous les jours, pour me la dévoiler de plus en plus belle.

Tu m'as fait souffrir parfois pour me forcer à te revenir, pour éviter qu'on ne s'éloigne l'un de l'autre, pour garde intacte notre flamme.

Tu m'as fait revenir à chaque fois, mon cœur ne supportait pas ton absence trop pesante pour qu'il ne te réclame.

Tu m'as apaisé quand mes peurs grandissaient m'assurant qu'il n'était pas anormal de ne pas aimer une femme.

Tu m'as offert des univers d'amour dans lesquels je me suis perdu, sans me rendre compte que tu n'y étais plus.

Tu n'y étais plus, je t'avais laissé quelque part dans l'immensité des sentiments, trop avide de connaître ce que tu m'avais offert, oubliant que sans toi, ça n'existait plus.

Tu as alors cessé de garder allumée la faible étincelle.

Tu m'as démontré que la vie n'était pas si cruelle...

... pas si cruelle à condition d'y survivre.

**Survivre**

Tu m'as quitté, je l'ai supporté.

Tu m'avais tellement aimé, je n'avais pas su te rendre heureux, tu m'as délaissé.

Tu m'as abandonné à la douleur que je ne connaissais pas, m'apprennant qu'à chaque chapitre il y a une fin.

Tu m'as laissé apprendre tout seul comment remonter la pente, m'observant de loin.

Tu as cru que j'y étais arrivé, tu as alors recommencé avec un autre, lui abandonnant ton cœur, poignardant le mien.

Tu as réduit mes efforts à néant, me repoussant dans le vide du manque, manque de ta peau, de tout ce que tu lui donnes, manque de toi.

Tu ne m'as pas remarqué, t'abonnant au plaisir sans prendre conscience que tu me faisais perdre la foi.

Tu m'as quitté, je l'ai supporté...

... supporté jusqu'à en mourir.

**Mourir**

J'ai mal. Te voir avec lui m'arrache le cœur.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour éprouver une telle douleur.

Je ne vis plus, je sens que mon cœur se gonfle de larmes, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : qu'il en explose.

Je ne comprends plus, comment ai-je fait avant de te connaître pour supporter la solitude que tu m'imposes ?

Je n'aurais jamais dû te succomber, je sais plus vivre sans être avec toi, en symbiose.

J'ai repris mes vieilles habitudes, personne ne voit l'intérieur de mon cœur, tout le monde croit que tu as échoué dans la tentative de m'humaniser.

Je ne veux pas que tu te doute que je souffre, ton bonheur devrait me combler et pas me pousser à tout me faire cesser.

Je ne pense plus qu'à ça, à ton bonheur sans moi. Sans moi, ne plus être là, être une dernière fois le Perfect Soldier, le faire sans peur.

J'ai mal, te voir avec lui m'arrache le cœur...

... m'arrache le cœur recouvrant tes doigts de mon sang.

_**Fin**_


End file.
